Hide and Seek
by yourgreeneyes
Summary: 1 shot songfic.  The song is Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap.  Yes, this is a continuation of Going Under.  Yes, it is all about the horrible things that happen in the Charmed Ones's lives.  You should listen to the song before reading.  Please R&R!  Ciao!


**Disclaimer: Charmed...not mine. Song...not mine. Okay, this is getting tiring. Can I please stop listing off the things that aren't mine. There are too many.**

**This song is _Hide and Seek _by _Imogen Heap_. This is a continuation of my story Going Under. Hope you enjoy! You might want to listen to the song first, before you read the story.**

* * *

**_Where are we  
What the hell is going on_**

(Prue uses her power and the dagger flies into Piper's chest. She screams out in pain. Leo and Phoebe run in.)

**Leo:** No!

**Phoebe:** Prue!

(Leo runs over to Piper. Prue pushes Phoebe down behind the couch.)

**Leo:** Prue, I can't heal the dead!

**_The dust has only just began to fall  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling_**

(Leo pulls out the dagger and the blue gas comes out of Piper and into Leo.)

**Prue:** Now you can.

**Leo/Terra:** That I didn't expect. Little sibling rivalry I failed to take into account?

**Phoebe:** Shut up.

**Prue:** Bring Piper back to life and I'll let you keep Leo's body. Refuse and I'll put that knife through his heart and suck you back into the bottle forever.

**Leo/Terra:** But then your sister and her boyfriend would be dead. Not the world's smartest plan.

**Prue:** She's already dead. I have nothing left to lose.  
**  
_Spin me around again and rub my eyes  
This can't be happening_**

**Leo:** Who are you? What do you want?

**Alpha:** I want you to see the truth, Leo. I want you to see the real future.

(In front of Leo is a headstone reading "Halliwell: Penny, Patty, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, Chris".)

**_When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy_**

**_Hide and seek _**

**Phoebe: **Okay. Remember, if the demon attacks, grab the amulet.

**Piper: **Oh, sure, yeah, no problem. (Piper and Phoebe walk down the stairs and head for the kitchen. Sarpedon smokes in behind Phoebe.) Phoebe!

(Phoebe turns around and Sarpedon stabs her in the stomach with his spiked glove. She falls to the floor. He turns to Piper.)

**Sarpedon: **Next.

**Phoebe: **Hey. Where's your amulet?

(Phoebe holds up his amulet then falls unconscious.)

**Piper: **No. (Sarpedon stabs Piper and she blows him up. His spiked glove is left sticking out of her stomach. She falls to the floor.) Leo.

**_Trains and sewing machines?  
All those years they were here first_**

**Gideon:** Based on the evidence, I beg you to reverse the decision before it's too late.

_Execution room. Only seconds till midnight. They put a needle into Darryl's arm. Darryl squeezes his fists and closes his eyes._

**_Oily marks appear on walls  
Where pleasure moments hung before_**

(Jinny throws a fireball at them and they duck. Chris attacks Jinny and she grabs his arm and throws him across the room. Jinny picks up the bottle.)

**Jinny:** Genie, I wish the Charmed Ones dead.

(Richard puts his hands together and nods his head. The girls fall to the floor, dead.)

**Chris:** No!

(Chris runs to their side.)

**Jinny:** Now, into the bottle. (Richard is sucked into the bottle.) My condolences.

(Jinny disappears.)

**_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
Still life_**

**Phoebe: **(She starts to cry.) Wrong things done for the right reasons still the wrong thing. Our job is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty. And I crossed that line, I know that. And now you guys have to know that too.

(They all start crying.)

**Prue: **We are not leaving here without you.

**Phoebe: **Prue, we were sent here for a reason. Maybe not to stop this like we thought. But maybe to understand why this has to happen. Why you have to let this happen. I don't want to die. But I don't want you to die because of me. (They hug.) I love you.

(She stands back next to the pole. Everyone unfreezes. The man turns on the torch and the fire lights up. Prue and Piper stand together sobbing. Phoebe gulps then screams as the flames eat her alive)

**_Hide and Seek  
Trains and Sewing Machines_**

**Leo:** I just couldn't leave like that, Piper. (Phoebe and Piper turn to Leo. Dantalian grabs the Book and disappears.) What's going on?

**Phoebe:** Well, you just helped her escape, that's what's going on.

(Piper turns him into ice.)

**Piper:** Smash him. (Phoebe hands Piper the knife. Phoebe kicks Leo and he smashes into a million little pieces.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Piper: **Oh, no. Leo.

**Prue: **What?

**Phoebe: **We killed him.

**_Oh, you won't catch me around here  
Blood and tears they were here first_**

**Reece: **Belthazor?

(Prue and Death appears. Seeker #2 bites Reece's neck. Prue gasps and looks away.)

**Prue: **Oh, my god.

**Death: **It's his time. Just like it was your mother's time.

**Phoebe: **Prue?

**Prue: **Prue, open the gate!

**Piper:** I don't care. He is getting on my last nerve.

**Angel of Death:** You witches created this mess, not me. But you're going to help me clean it up.

(He reaches out towards Piper and she falls to the ground.)

**Piper:** He could have stayed with us, he could have fought harder.

**Phoebe:** He was in pain, he had to let go.

**Piper:** He didn't have to, our magic's never failed before. I cast the spell, I took his power, all he had to do was show me how to do it and he never did.

**Phoebe:** How can you be mad at him?

**Piper:** Because it should have worked. Prue's having premonitions, and you figured out how to use her power, why couldn't I find a trigger? Why couldn't he just help me, give me his power?

**Phoebe:** He wanted to live, he didn't want to leave you. It's hard to lose someone you love.

**_Hmm what you say  
Hmm that it's just what we need, you decided this_**

**Piper: **Leo!

(Paige quickly grabs an athame and Bacarra throws the ball of flame at her, turning her into dust. They throw another at Phoebe, turning her into dust. Leo orbs in.)

**Leo: **Oh my god!

**Bacarra: **And then there were none.

**_Hmm what you say  
What did she say_**

(She goes to throw the potion but Phoebe stops her.)

**Phoebe: **No!

(She takes the potion off of Paige.)

**Phoebe: **Phoebe, are you crazy? Throw it before he shimmers out.

**Cole: **She's not gonna throw it. Are you?

**Paige: **Throw the potion.

**Cole: **We've been through so much together, haven't we? Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it, not even this. We're meant to be together.

**Phoebe: **I don't think so.

(Phoebe throws the potion at Cole and he explodes and is vanquished.

**_Ransom notes keep falling at your mouth  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_**

**Piper:** How-how-how could you do that? How could you just let him go?

**Phoebe:** I don't know you're so upset, we saved the innocent didn't we?

**Piper:** I can't talk to her, you talk to her.

**_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit you don't care a bit_**

**Leo:** Phoebe...

**Phoebe:** Things are not as black and white as they used to be. Okay, I can't just go around killing demons anymore.

**Paige:** Why not? We heard you just killed two last night.

**Phoebe:** Yeah, well, that was different, he was getting on my nerves. I promised Cole I wouldn't kill anymore. And killing Malick would've been a huge betrayal.

**Piper:** Malick? You're on a first name basis with the demons?

**Leo:** If you were just gonna order him to stop you could've done that on your own. Why did you even come to us?

**_Ransom notes keep falling at your mouth  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs_**

**Phoebe:** Because I missed you guys! Okay, is that so wrong? I missed you.

**Leo:** Phoebe, you can't be the queen of the underworld and a Charmed One. You can't have it both ways.

**Phoebe:** Why not? Just because it's different doesn't mean that it can't work. And you all miss me too even though I'm sure Piper probably doesn't want to admit it to herself.

**Paige:** Of course we miss you, honey.

**Phoebe:** Well, you can have me back. You can have the power of three back. You just have to be willing to meet me half way.

**_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you  
You don't care a bit you don't care a bit_**

**Piper:** Phoebe, you can't protect the innocent and save demons, it just doesn't work that way.

**Phoebe:** Apparently it does. He's alive isn't he?

**Paige:** Yeah, but your friend Malick is gonna come back.

**Phoebe:** You don't know that.

**_You don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit_**

**Piper:** That's what they do, Phoebe, they come back. They snarl and come back.

**Paige:** Yeah, and now we have to worry about protecting him instead of trying to save you.

**Phoebe:** You think I need saving?

**Piper:** Are you kidding me? That baby inside you has corrupted you more than you think.

**Phoebe:** Piper.

**_You don't care a bit  
You don't care a bit_**

**Piper:** Don't Piper me. This is insane, what you are saying is insane. You cannot come back, you cannot work with us as long as you are married to the Source.

**Phoebe:** So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave my husband?

**Piper:** Yes.

**Phoebe:** That is not fair!

**Leo:** It's not fair, Phoebe, but you have to pick a side, good or evil. That's how it works. Even though it means giving up someone you love, you have to choose.

* * *

**Review or else. There may be a Part 3. Anyway, please please please review. Ciao!**

_**:: COPhoebeP3 ::**_


End file.
